I'm Nothing, but an Akuma
by Hanayuhana
Summary: A girl with many secrets. Born with special powers that caused many to despise her. Is she an akuma like everyone says ? Coming back to the Leaf village after four years. How would she settle herself in the village that despised her so much? Will her comrades remember her ? Will she remember her past ? Read to find out !
1. Homecoming

Please no hate comments/reviews ! I know what I'm doing with this story so please just wait. It's a bit discouraging if I'm always criticize. Thanks !

* * *

**Homecoming**

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Third Hokage found himself chuckling quietly as one of his subordinates was carefully reporting his accomplished mission.

**"Is everything alright, Hokage-sama?**" His subordinate asked as he looked up from his notes. The Third just shook his head.

**"Then shall I continue?"**

The Third just nodded away and gesture him to continue. Just when he was getting to the important details, the Third erupted in laughter again.

**"Hokage-sama?"**

The Hokage smiles and took a puff from his pipe.**"Its nothing, Takuya. It's just a big day today."**

**"May I ask what it is?"**

**"You'll find out very soon. Can we leave the report until later? I want you to gather the remaining Jonins in the village for a meeting."**

The Third got up from his chair and turned around to face the window. He looks out to his village and sighs in awe. _"What a fine village this place have become."_

Takuya, who was still standing there, looked at the man's back profile before complying to his order even though he is slightly confused.

**"Yes. Hokage-sama."**He answers while giving a bow. He walks up to the desk and places the document for the Third to check later on, then, he turned to leave the room.

* * *

On the other hand, a stranger fully equip in Anbu gears, a white tattered cloak with a katana strapped tightly on their back and a porcelain fox mask with authentic red paint markings, appeared at Konoha's main entrance. The stranger paused after taking one step into the village to admire the village's transformation over the years. Izumo and Kotetsu who were both stationed at the registration table temporarily, didn't notice the stranger. Upon seeing the suspicious stranger, Kotetsu almost fell backwards when he leaned his chair too far back.

**"Who is that?"**He asks his partner after he recovers. Izumo lazily looked up from his registration book and stared at the stranger. The stranger took a couple more steps into the village, but stops when Izumo and Kotetsu stands up.

**"Who are you?"**Izumo bravely asks, but only silence answered.

**"Answer us !"**

**"Kotetsu."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Stop asking. Go report to the Hokage.**" Izumo whispers urgently with his right hand close to his kunai pouch. Seeing his partner tense up, Kotetsu left his station. Paying no attention to them, the stranger kept walking towards the streets of the village, but was soon stopped by Izumo.

**"Who are you?"**He repeats his question with a kunai held out defensively, but this time, the stranger disappears in a puff of smoke. Izumo mutters out a curse and decides to meet up with Kotetsu at the Hokage residence.

The two men met up and both made their way to the Hokage despite being told by the guards that the Third was having a meeting with the Jonins. From behind the door, the two could hear Kurenai and Guy arguing with the Third. Waiting no further, the two barged in.

**"Hokage-sama!"**They shouted in unison. All eyes were on them as they walked in.

**"What's wrong Kotetsu, Izumo? Why aren't you two at your stations?"**The Third asked with a smirk.

**"There was a suspicious looking person who just walked through the main gates. The person would not answer to our questions and simply disappeared when I confront them."**Izumo reported and the Third nodded while the Jonins in the room began to whisper amongst themselves.

**"The intruder was wearing a white cloak with a katana and what seems to be a Anbu mask. No signs of identity headband anywhere."**Kotetsu also reported. The Third was very, very calm.

**"What should we do with the intruder?"**A voice came from a neat line of Jonins. With the question ask, the voices of Jonins began to erupt. All where hushed when the Third raises his left hand. He lets out a laugh and stood up form his chair.

**"Don't worry, let the stranger be."**He instructed. He walks over to the two and placed his hands on their shoulders.

**"Who you saw is a member of our village."** He paused and dropped his hand. He then looks around the room.**"She's a kunoichi who has been out on a mission for four years. Let her be now. Let her stroll around the village."**

The Jonins nodded in understanding while Kotetsu and Izumo looked confused.

**"What's her name?"**

**"Which rank is she in?"**

**"Shouldn't she come and report back first?"**

**"She should be her paying her respects."**

More an more curious Jonins began to ask, causing a loud discussion amongst themselves. They were hushed again when the Third raised his hand. He turns to his right and took a puff of smoke from his pipe.

**"Give her ten minutes to look around. Once ten minutes are over, bring her back here. Even if you have to use force."**Once he finished speaking, five Anbus who waited in the shadows appeared and disappeared. The Third turns around and faces his son.

**"Asuma."**

**"Yes, Hokage-sama."**

**"Get the available Chunins to attend this meeting."**

**"Alright."**Asuma complied and exited the room.

* * *

As the meeting continued, the stranger was already in the middle of the village, walking with the clueless villagers. Some of them being Iruka and his group of Genins. He was teaching them for the last time before handing them over to their new senseis. Naruto, like usual didn't bother listening to Iruka's minor lectures so he zoned out the entire time Iruka spoke.

**"I really want ramen."** Naruto whispered to himself. He acts as if he's listening, but clearly, he was looking around the village, hoping to pass by some food stands. Not watching where he's going, he distanced himself with his class, causing the busy villagers cutting in between them.

**"Naruto !"**

**"Naruto ?"**

His classmates shouted for them as the stop. Naruto could see them perfectly, but the villagers where making it hard for him to reach them. So, he decides to run and dodge them as he goes. As he tries to reach his class, he accidentally collides into someone. He falls to the ground, but got up quickly.

**"Sorry."**He apologized and continued running. Once he got to his class, he looked back to who he had bumped into to see the stranger standing there watching him.

_"Who is that?"_ He stares.

**"Naruto, where did you go?"**Iruka asked and turned the boy to face him. Without answering, Naruto turned back to look at the stranger to see she wasn't there any more.

**"Ah, sensei.. There was a weird person over there."**

**"Now, Naruto, don't go around calling people weird."** Iruka says and continues to lead his class towards the Third's training ground.

**"But sensei ! There really was a weird looking person ! "** Naruto continued

**"Well, what did they look like?"**Iruka sighs with his hands on his hip.

**"Well, he had a fox mask with red markings, a white cloak and a katana on his back."**

Even though Naruto did his best explaining the stranger's features, Iruka still didn't believe him. The group continued walking, but Iruka soon stopped again as he hears the calling of one of the hawk messengers of the village. The bird flew over their heads and circled them up from above.

_**"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw.. Kaaaaaaaaaw."**_

As if Iruka could talk to animals, he translates the message quickly.

**"Chunin meeting?"**He watches the hawk leave. He turns to his pupils and smiled.

**"Chunin meeting?"**Naruto asks with his eyes on Iruka.

**"Okay, class. I have a meeting to attend. We'll do this another time. Otherwise, you're dismissed."** He announces and leaves them be. Even though he could hear their complains as he jumps onto a roof, he doesn't look back, but keeps going. As he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he couldn't help, but get curious.

_"First it was a Jonin meeting and now a Chunin meeting? Did something happen?"_

Once he got to the residence, he had no choice, but to wait until the Third would explain in detail what was happening.

* * *

Through all the chaos between the shinobis of the village and the busy streets of the village, the only calm and peaceful place was the Thirds training ground where the stranger has just arrived at. She walked to the memorial stone with all the names of heroes who were killed in battle. No words escaped her mouth as she stood in front of the memorial stone. With an arm raised, she starts to trace a few names dear to her with her finger. As soon as she finishes the third name, a loud ringing sound rang in her ears, causing her to cover her ears in pain. Soon, voices of ear piercing screams and cries replaced the ringing. Once the cries and screams stopped, a chant began.

**"Akuma."**

**"Akuma."**

**"Akuma."**

**"Akuma."**

The chants continued. The intensity of the voices made her drop to her knees and cower over in pain. Breathing hard, in and out, she did her best to endure the pain until the voices stopped. When it did, she stood up and began to trace the names again as if nothing happened. Finally finishing the tracing, she lets out a small sigh and drops her hand. "I'm back." She whispers. Her reunion was cut short once the five anbus appeared behind her.

**"We are ordered to bring you back to the Hokage. If you refuse to come with us, we would have to bring you back by force."**The leader of the team said. He was wearing a long tight black cloak with the same porcelain mask, but with different designs and a large kunai on his back. His team mates wore the same, but with different colors of cloaks and different styles of masks and weapons. The five of them waited for the girl to respond and once she did, they were surprised. A nod came from the girl and she walks over to them. Soon, the anbus lead the girl towards the residence. Once they got there, they continued to lead her inside.

The Third was in the middle of explaining the situation, but stopped when he sees the door slowly open. The five Anbu immediately appeared before him and gave him a respective bow as in they brought who he wanted. Everyone in the room fell silent as they anticipated the entrance of the so called "special" kunoichi the Third described the girl as. Only sounds of footsteps could be heard inside.** Tap. Tap. Tap.** The girl's shoes made as they made contact with the ground.** Tap Tap Tap.** Her footsteps continued.

Finally, the girl everyone waited for emerged through the doors. She slowly walked in, eyes directly at the Hokage who had a smile on his face. Not one muttered a word as the girl got closer to the older man. Before the girl could pay her respects, the Third had his arms tightly around her. His sudden action made everyone gasp in shock. It was very unexpecting from the strict and stern Hokage. It was very rare to see his warm side. The very girl he was embracing, was emotionless. Arms by her side, body unmoving. After that short embrace, the Third lets her go and walks back to his desk.

**"Since you're finally back, I would like to test out your strength. "** He said to the girl who silently gave him a bow.** "That's why we brought all these people here today."** He pauses and looks around. He takes one puff from his pipe and sets it down on his desk. He lets the smoke go and walks back to the center of the room.**"In twenty minutes, I would like all of you to assemble in the training ground. You must bring all your gears. Dismissed !"**


	2. The Training Grounds

With the Third's dismissal, everyone began to leave. The girl was the first to leave. Being in a room full of people wasn't exactly the girl's cup of tea. She hated gatherings. Having nothing else to do, she finds herself at the training ground again. She perched herself up on a tree that was above the memorial stone and waited for her opponents to show up. Before she knew it, many began to show up early with nervous looks on their faces. All was oblivious that she was there.

Ten minutes go by and around fifty Jonins, thirty Chunins and fifteen Anbus all showed up. All skilled in varies of things and all with different chakra natures. Not soon after, the Third shows up with a pleased look on his face.

"**Glad to see everyone showed."** He said to himself as he got closer to the stone where a tall man with spiky silver hair stood. **"Glad to see you here early, Kakashi."**

The man turned with his eyes on his book. He looks up from his book and closes it halfway.

"**Might as well come early for once." **Kakashi replied and puts away his book. He bows and smiles.

"**Glad to see you here as well." **The Third said and this time, looks up. Following his gaze, Kakashi also looks up. It was the girl. Only a nod comes from her as she stays in her place.

"**Hokage-sama, may I ask who that is?"** Kakashi asked in a whisper.

"**You'll find out soon." **

"**Yes, sir."**

Five minutes go by and everyone was assembled. The Third decides to wait so that everyone can ready themselves. Iruka just arrived and paid his respects to the stone and then to the Third. Iruka felt out of place since he's merely a academy teacher who doesn't get in much combat.

"**Iruka."** The Third began. He turns to face the younger man and fixes his Hokage hat.

"**Yes?"** Iruka answered nervously.

"**Get your Genins here. I want them to learn something from this."**

Iruka looked at the man with confusion on his face, but doesn't say anything, but agree.

"**Yes, sir."**

* * *

Once those words left his mouth, Iruka went on his way to gather his students who he just dismissed not too long ago. As he hurriedly goes back to the village, he manages to bump into one of his star pupil, Uchiha, Sasuke.

"**Sasuke !"** He shouted and stopped in front of the boy.

"**Iruka... sensei.." **Sasuke greets him.

"**The Hokage wants you Genins to watch a testing at the training grounds. Do you think you can gather the rest of your classmates and tell them to meet me at the training grounds?" **

Sasuke stares at him with annoyance, but obediently goes and does his favor. Seeing the boy leave, Iruka went to look for his other students.

"_Why now?"_ Sasuke thought as he goes to look for his teammates and possibly some of his classmates. The boy just had no idea what was happening, but either way, he does what he's told to do. As he thinks of places where his two teammates would be, he stops in his tracks as he sees the Ichiraku Ramen sign on his right. **"There." **He mumbles.

Standing just outside the shop, Sasuke can hear his blonde and pink haired teammates arguing over how to eat ramen deliciously.

**"No, first you taste the soup and then the noodles!"**

**"Sakura, leave the eating to me! You eat both of them at the same time!"**

**"Naruto, you have no knowledge of manners."**

Listening to them argue, Sasuke's patience soon runs out, causing him to hastily enter the shop.

"**Welcome !" **Old man Teuchi greeted him. His two young costumers turns their heads to see the annoyed Sasuke.

"**Sasuke – kun."**

"**Sasuke." **

The two greeted him with mouths full of ramen. Sasuke lets out a sigh and suppresses his urge to scream at them.

"**Iruka said to meet at the training grounds. He and the Hokage has something to show us."** Sasuke reinterpreted Iruka's message and left. His two confused teammates exchanged looks before scarfing down whatever's left of their ramen before chasing after him.

"**Oi, Naruto ! The bill !" **Teuchi shouted after the boy.

"**Iruka sensei will pay for it !" **The boy shouted back with a grin.

* * *

When all the Genins arrived, they all had complaints and questions for Iruka.

"**Why are we here?"**

"**There's a fight?"**

"**I thought we were all dismissed !" **

"**Can we leave already?"**

"**Its so boring here."**

"**Sensei ! You're a liar!"**

"**Do we have to fight?"**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**Can't we do this another day?" **

Being fed up with her neverending questions, Iruka snapped.

"**SHUT UP." **He screamed and amazingly, he whacked all twenty of them on the head. All of them screamed in pain, but didn't dare speak a word in fear of being hit again. So, they sucked it up. Once they were quiet, Iruka begins to explain.

"**You're all here today to watch a battle between her."** He pauses and points at the girl who is still up on the tree. **"and us."** He points at the group of Jonins, Chunins, Anbus and himself.

"**OH! IT'S THE WEIRDO FROM THE VILLAGE!" **Naruto shouts at the top of his lungs, loud enough for the girl to hear. She turns her head just so slightly and looks down at them. Upon seeing her look down, about five Genin's scrambled to shut Naruto up. All had their hands on his mouth.

"**What're you guys doing?"** He muffles as they tried to restraint him. The reason why they're acting like this was because they didn't like the look the girl just gave them, despite her still having a mask on. The turn of her head made their head cringe. The girl finally looks away and those who had their hands on Naruto's mouth, loosened their grips.

"**Wait, she's one of our own. Why do you guys need to fight her?"** Naruto asked Iruka, he was still clueless on what was happening.

"**Seems like I was wrong to have doubted you, Naruto."** Iruka sighs. **"You know what, to make it up to you, I'll treat you to ramen tonight."**

"**About that.."** Naruto laughed nervously. **"I kind of told old man Teuchi that you're paying my pass bills."**

Hearing the word, 'bill' made Iruka's blood boil.

"**BILL!?"**

"**Yeah.. Iruka sensei.. You already offered to treat me so why not just pay for my old bills?"**

"**NARUTO!"** Iruka shouted and reached to smack his head, but stopped when the Third showed up behind Naruto.

"**Now,now you two."** The Third said with a smile. The two fell silent.** "I was the one who told Iruka to bring you all here. I want you to watch how the test will turn out. You see, the girl Iruka told you about haven't been in this village for four years since I placed her on a mission. We're here today to welcome her back and to see how ****strong she's become since her leave." **The Third explained for the last time. Through his explanation, the Genins were able to fully understand.

* * *

Soon, the time to begin the test comes. The Third stood in front of the stone while everyone formed neat straight lines in front of him. All lined up in their proper ranks while the Genins stood off to the side. The Third did a quick hand gesture that signaled the Anbus to start setting up barriers around the training grounds. The reason for the barriers are to keep flying debris out of the village in case the battle gets intense. Soon, a light blue-ish color formed around the area.

"**I would like all of you to each draw a bell out of this bag."** The Third said loudly while holding up a ugly brown looking bag. He gives the bag a little shake to let everyone hear the jingle of the bells. **"There are three colored bells." **He pauses and proceeds to pull out a blue bell, then a green bell and then a red bell. **"Blue bells will be the ones fighting first, green bells are the ones who will be fighting second and red bells, last." **The Third threw the bells back into the brown bag and went into his own cloak pocket. He pulls out a silver bell and tosses it straight up above him. The girl who was barely listening, catches it and lands beside him in a crouch position. She twirls the string of the bell around her finger and stands up. She gives the Third a slight nod before stepping back. **"Only she will be having the silver bell. You must be asking, 'Why bells and not ribbons?' or something else, right?" **He smiles and the crowd nods.** "The bell will add more difficulty to the test and it'll be more entertaining to watch. Once you get your bell, you must tie it around your waist. Those who share the same color bells as you will be your team mate. If she manages to steal your bell and place it back in this bag, you are out. When your bell gets taken, you are allowed by any means to get it back from her before the bell goes back into the bag. If so desired, each group may ask one person who has been defeated or hasn't fought yet, to come out and give them a hand. Any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu is fine. Fight her like you're going to kill her." **The Third said, emphasizing on the word, 'kill'. **"Now get your colors and ****scatter !"**

* * *

In a oddly slow manner, everyone lined up to draw their bells.

"**What did you get Kakashi?" **Guy, the excited Jonin said to his long time friend as they are the firsts to draw their bells. Guy holds out a green bell while Kakashi, held up a red bell. A disappointed look was on Guy's face. He was hoping to fight along side his rival to see who would last the longest, but unlucky for him, he will be the first to fight out of the two of them. Even though, his eyes begin to burn with powerful flames as he puts his hand on Kakashi's shoulders. **"May the best man win." **He wished his friend good luck. A hearty laugh soon comes from him while Kakashi had no clue on what he was saying. They walk away from the bag and jumped on a nearby tree branch to await further orders.

Five mintues pass and the next to draw bells are Asuma, Iruka and Kurenai.

"**GO IRUKA SENSEI ~!"** Naruto cheered his sensei on from a tall tree. Iruka turns and gives the boy a wave before drawing his bell. Like Guy, Asuma and Kurenai, he draws a green bell. He clutches the bell hard in his hand and lets out a sigh.

"**I hope I don't get too damaged here." **He mumbles and tied the bell around his waist.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 ~ Everyone enjoying so far ?


	3. The First Round

**The First Round**

* * *

As soon as everyone finished with their draw, the test commenced. Around fifteen minutes was used in the process of bell drawing. With the permission of the Third, Kotetsu and Izumo starts the first round before returning to their posts. They were unable to participate with a few other Jonins and Chunins because of their important duties around the village. Before they left, they pinned the bag which will be filled with bells on the highest tree in the training grounds.

The first round starts with twenty Jonins, ten Chunins and five Anbus participating. The remaining stayed back as audiences all up on tree branches observing the battle from above.

The girl stood silently in the middle of the field, exposing herself to everyone while her opponents went and hid. The battle won't officially start until someone makes a move, but both sides just watched each other.

Finally, after a minute of stand off, a Jonin makes a first move by attacking with a senbon from a bush. That very Jonin was Genma. Shiranui, Genma.

Seeing the senbon come shooting from the bush, the girl doesn't react until the senbon nearly reaches her. She just dodges last minute, impressing those who were watching. The senbon misses her head and pierces through the tree behind her.

"_My sebon flew pretty fast.. how?"_ Genma looks at his senbon then at the girl. _"How?"_

* * *

"**Her speed improved." **The Third chuckles to himself.

* * *

Since Genma's first move revealed his whereabouts, he jumped out and attacked the girl head on, only using taijutsu. A kick comes from him, but the girl blocks with both her arms and returns and unexpected punch to his gut.

"_Damn. Her reflexes are fast."_ Genma thought as he endures the punch and hits the tree trunk behind him. A loud groan escapes his lips, but he recovers quickly. Soon, his comrades steps into assist him.

Several Chunins distracted the girl by throwing kunais and shurikens, but the girl didn't move an inch. She pulls out her own kunai and deflects all the incoming blades. Three Anbus crept up behind her with their weapons raised. Before they could leave a blow on her, she jumps up in the air and lands behind them. As she lands, she catches one of the Anbu's by their hood and jerks them back. In a matter of seconds, the girl had the Anbu pinned to the ground. That Anbu's team mates came running to help, but it was already too late. The girl already had the Anbu's bell in possession.

"**Noo!"** The Anbu beneath her struggled to get up, but it was no use. Once she finally lets go, she already has the rest of the Anbu's bells in hand.

* * *

"**I-Impossible." **Asuma stuttered in disbelief with his cigar in between his lips. Where he is watching is just directly above the four.

* * *

The three Anbu's did their best in trying to retrieve their bells, but the girl's speed was no match for them. By the time they could lay their hands on her, she was already at the tree where the bag was. Dropping the bells in one by one, the sound of them jingling could be heard.

* * *

"**OUT!"** The Third shouted and the three Anbu's jumped onto the tree branches to stay back and watch.

* * *

A couple more minutes went by and the girl was still playing with her opponents. They were already out of breath and still trying to restrain the girl while she didn't even break a sweat.

"**What do we do now?" **Genma asks himself as he looks around. He only had half of his team mates left. All the others were already out. The girl only went for those who were near her or was attacking her.

As he starts to conjure up a plan, his team mates starts screaming. He looked toward the direction of the screams to see the girl appearing and disappearing around his men. All of them were down by the time she reached the tree and dropping a handful of bells into the bag.

"**That technique.. It's like the Fourth's jutsu.. How is it possible that she's disappearing and appearing this quickly?"** Genma gasps while he was frozen in his spot. A second later, the girl appears before him. She makes a swing to his head which he blocks quickly. He returns a punch, but the girl caught his arm. She twists it behind his back and pins him to the tree. **"Damn it." **Genma swore as he feels his face being cut by being pressed up against the tree bark. _"Her strength."_

The girl reaches down to his waist to grab the bell, but he does a quick spin, switching places with the girl. This time, she was the one pressed up against the tree with a kunai by her neck.

"**GET HER BELL !" **

"**GO FOR IT !"**

"**GO GENMA !"**

"**YOU GOT THIS !"**

The audience members screamed and cheered him on. The girl struggles to break free, but Genma held her tightly.

"**Don't move or you'll die."** He warned, putting his blade closer to her neck. A scoff comes from the girl and in an instant, a clone appears behind him with a kunai by his neck. He slowly looks over his shoulder and smiles. He does a kick and the clone disappears. In that moment, he loses concentration which the girl took advantage from by grabbing hold of his kunai his hand and kicking him down. Just before he fell, she grabs the bell from his waist. He lands with a loud thud and groan. He gets up quickly and goes to retrieve his bell, but in a blink of an eye, the round was over. The girl completed the round without a single scratch on her yet. Genma and his team mates were still in a daze. They couldn't believe they were defeated by a girl of her size.

They switched places with the next group and the next group consisted of five Jonins, three Chunins and two Anbus. A much smaller group consider the first group. Despite the size, the group has many advance shinobis. Some of the famed shinobis were Sarutobi, Asuma, Yuhei, Kurenai and Maito, Guy.


	4. The Second Round

**A/N:** This chapter and the next will be about the ranking test.. so it'll be a bit boring..

* * *

**The Second Round**

* * *

The group didn't hide since they observed the girl pretty well from the first round. They all surrounded her with their weapons out. Two shinobis from the Aburame clan attacks first with their bugs. The bugs surrounded the girl, creating a black cloud around her.

Thinking fast, the girl frees herself from the cloud by jumping up. As the bugs chased after her, she does three fast hand signs and soon, she shot three fire balls towards them. Soon, they were engulf in flames. Sasuke who was watching closely, gasped.

"**Katon: Goenka."** He whispers to himself.

When the fire cleared, Asuma was the next to attack. He did his famous jutsu, the "Katon: Haisekisho". Blowing out his ash, the ash spread quickly around the girl. Just before he ignited the flames, the girl escaped. A huge explosion follows, but disperses quickly.

The girl lands on a tree branch beside Kakashi after distancing herself from the others. She stuck out her right hand with her palm up. Her chakra formed a blue orb, but then expands to fast rays that looked like and sounded like Kakashi's very own chidori, but it wasn't.

"_Don't tell me she infused lightening into the Rasengan.. Or was it the Rasengan.."_ He thought to himself as he watched her jump down into the group of Jonins.

The group of Jonins saw her coming above them, they all dodged in time to make her miss and hit the ground, making a big crater. She released her unnamed jutsu and dusted herself off. Her opponents appeared again, all fully armed in defensive mode. There was a two minute stand off before the girl disappeared and reappeared after two Chunins have fallen unconscious. She rings the two bells in her hand and left to put them in the bag.

After a couple minutes of going easy on them, the girl no longer played with them. Out of those remained, she picked Asuma to attack first. With his brass knuckle knives held out, Asuma counters her attacks. He charges his knives with his chakra and begins swinging his arms. He swings his right arm at the girl's head, but she dodges, only part of her cloak was cut. Because of his continuously attacking, the speed of his movements and the sharpness of his knives, he managed to make the girl stagger backwards, trying to dodge him. The girl finally found an opponent who could put up a fight with her.

Finally, the girl pulls out a weapon. After distancing herself from Asuma, she pulls out her katana. She holds it in her right hand and with the gleaming of her blade, she runs and strikes Asuma and the two clash. Both tried to over power each other, but their weapons stayed level. As they stayed engaged, slowly, Asuma notices him being pushed back by the girl. He glances down at his and her hands to see her katana being charged with chakra, similar to his own.

"_She's a wind chakra nature?" _Asuma broke off the levelling and retreated backwards. _"Fire, Lightening and Wind? How is that possible?"_

The girl places her sword back in it's scabbard and went looking for the more vulnerable opponents who has now hid. Jumping from tree to tree, she finds Guy hiding behind a bush. She stops in her tracks and got closer, but being the skilled Jonin as he is, Guy feels her presence within seconds and turns around to attack. He does a spin kick towards her which soon lead to a hand to hand combat.

"_Her skills.. surpasses Lee.. Maybe even mine.." _Guy takes a punch to the face after sadly, successfully dodging many times. He hits the ground, but does a flip and got back onto his feet. The girl come at him again, this time with a kunai in hand. She twirls the kunai handle in between her fingers and held it out defensively with the blade pointing away from her. She swings her arm with the kunai at Guy and he dodge quickly, but strands of his hair got caught on the blade, making a clean cut. She swings again, but Guy pulls out his kunai, clashing with her.

Minutes go by and soon, the girl manages to tire him out, making his movements become slower. Little did he know, he has been fighting with a clone since the girl pulled out her kunai. The two switched places since. The real girl was standing above, watching the fight.

"**DAMNITT ! THATS A CLONE!"** The inpatient Naruto screams from his tree branch. Hearing the boy call out, Guy jumps back from the clone and stares at it.

"**A clone?"** He says loudly to Naruto and he nods.

"**A CLONE SINCE HER KUNAI WAS DRAWN!" **Naruto shouts with his hands around his mouth to project his voice.

"**Shut up, Naruto ! You can't help them out ! You're suppose to watch!"** Sakura shushes the boy by knocking him hard on the head.

"**B-But Sakura.. the fight was getting to boring."** Naruto whines with his eyes damp with small tears and his hand on his head.

Guy quickly finishes off the clone and braced himself for the girl's new attack, but nothing came of it. He waits for another couple seconds with his guard raised up, but still nothing happened. He finally lets his guard down and crouched down to rest, but suddenly, the girl comes out from under him. She grabs a hold of his ankles and trips him.

"_EARTH NATURE?" _Guy groans as he falls face flat on the ground, but he recovers quickly. The girl jumps out from the ground and in her left hand, the unnamed jutsu appeared, filling the field with the sounds of crackling thunder like sound. Before she could strike him with her jutsu, Asuma and Kurenai appears.

Kurenai shot a kunai at the girl, stopping her movements. The girl releases her jutsu and stands back. Asuma rushes over to defend Guy while Kurenai went head to head with the girl. The two started to clash their kunai blades. Loud clanging sounded with each strike they made and each block. To Kurenai's disadvantage, she wasn't as skilled as the girls when it comes to dealing with blades. Soon, Kurenai switches places with Asuma and helped Guy restore his energy.

"**What took you two so long?" **Guy pants as he puts his arm around Kurenai's shoulder.

"**She made clones when she left with you. We lost a Jonin while battling with her clones. Iruka and the two Anbus are on their way."** Kurenai says as she lets him lean on her. With Guy by her side, Kurenai jumps back to avoid getting caught up in the fight between Asuma and the girl. The two watched as the girl and Asuma fought using taijutsu. Things was going well as Asuma was able to counter her attacks, but loses his concentration and the girl kicked him in the gut. Chakra was focused at her feet when she kicked him.

Asuma goes flying and in a instant reaction, Kurenai steps up to the plate doing a couple hand signs with her eyes locked onto the girl. She was about to release her jutsu when the Third interrupts.

"**OUT!" **He shouts from above.

The three Jonins exchanged looks.

"_Who?"_ They thought to themselves. As if Naruto read their minds, he answers them.

"**IRUKA SENSEI AND THE ANBUS!" **He informs them, earning him another smack on the head from Sakura.

Guy swore under his breath as he steady himself on his feet, preparing to fight. Without a word, Kurenai continued the fight by releasing her jutsu. Suddenly, she disappears with a huge gust of wind. The girl looks around with her guard up. Impressed at the fact that Kurenai was gone so quickly. Slowly as seconds went by, a tornado of tree leaves circled above the girl's head. Her sight soon became blurry. Kurenai successfully puts the girl under her Genjutsu, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." the jutsu was known to those who've seen it.

Tree branches appear out of thin air and starts to surround the girl who's eyes became hazy.

"_Kurenai.. is actually doing it.." _Asuma smiled to himself as he clutched his stomach and walked closer to Guy. _"She's really doing it." _

The audience from above held their breathes as the branches crept up around the girl. Soon, the branches held her tightly from the waist and neck. Kurenai appears from the tree with a kunai in hand. Her face was serious as she held the kunai to the girls neck while her free hand was at the girl's waist.

Suddenly, the girl smirks from beneath her mask. She broke from the trance. She grabs Kurenai's hand that was at her waist and twists it, not too far to the point it'll break, but to the point where she can restrain Kurenai's moments. The girl cowers over and flips Kurenai and throws her towards Guy who catches her.

"**You alright, Kurenai?" **Guy asks with alarm in his voice.

"**She has my bell."**

Guy's mouth drops open as he sees the girl run towards the tree that contained the bag of bells. He sets Kurenai down and chases the girl. Kurenai also runs after the two and soon, she and Guy stops to see Asuma fighting with the girl. Asuma manages to get the girl in a headlock.

"**Well done." **Kurenai smiles. **"But, you managed to scratch yourself on my kunai." **She holds up her kunai that had blood stain on it. Asuma looks down at the girl to see her neck has been cut slightly. The girl breaks free from Asuma and jumped back to distance herself. More blood started to trickle down the girl's neck. She wipes the blood with the back of her hand. With her other hand, she throws Kurenai's bell and while the bell was in mid air, she throws a shiruken at it, pinning the bell on a tree. The three didn't know what she was doing so they didn't go after the bell.

The girl slowly pulls her katana out and she throws It into the river, making it stick straight up. She jumps onto the hilt of her katana and did three fast hand signs. Once finishing, she did a one hand stand on the hilt. Suddenly, lightening came from her hand that was on the hilt. The lightening went from her hand, to her katana and then to the water. Soon, two twin water dragons emerged from the water with the electricity wrapped around them.

"**I-It can't be.. Five nature elements.." **Guy said in disbelief. He swallows hard and braced himself for the worst. The dragons hit the battle field. Upon hitting the field, the dragon dispersed into large waves of water. Those who were on the field had trouble avoiding the water. Soon, Guy and Kurenai was paralyzed while Asuma stayed safe. The girl pulls out her katana from the water and got the Guy and Kurenai. She turned Guy's body over and ripped the bell from him. She goes back to the tree where Kurenai's bell was pinned to and takes the two bells to the bag.

The girl watched as the medical nins that were on standby rush to the scene. Four occupied both Kurenai and Guy onto stretchers and got them onto the tree branches so they can operate on them. Once they left, the girl jumps down and faces Asuma, her only opponent left.

* * *

**A/N:** How's the story so far? I promise it won't be boring after this ranking test thing. xD


	5. Face Off ! Asuma's Skill

**Face Off ! Asuma's Skill**

* * *

The tension between the girl and Asuma as they stood and watched each other became very uncomfortable to watch for those above them.

Asuma's stomach starts to make knots. Sweat started to roll down the side of his face as he lightly touches his pouch that was on his thigh, getting ready for an attack. Just looking at the girl brought a bit of fear to him which he hasn't felt in a while. He swallows hard and pulls out his knuckles knives. He spins one of them on his finger before catching it and holding it out in defence.

"_What am I going to do?"_ He bites his lip and kept staring. _"Should I attack first?"_

Suddenly, out of no where, the girl comes charging at him with a kunai in hand. They collide and clash blades. They continued to strike and block each other for a couple more minutes before distancing themselves again. The girl had made some slits along the chest and shoulder of Asuma's flak jacket and a small cut on his cheek. While she however, was still perfectly unharmed. She was getting ready to attack again, but stopped when Asuma raised his hand.

"**I would like Sato, Takuya to come out !"** He said in a loud voice. The girl glances over in the direction where the Hokage stood to see him wave his left hand. Soon, a boy jumps down to the battle field, right beside Asuma.

The boy was fairly tall, just shorter than Asuma by a couple of centimetres He wore the standard Jonin clothing with the sweat pants and flak jacket, but instead of wearing the sweater under the jacket, he wore a sleeveless black v neck which showed through the unzipped jacket. Because what he wore is sleeveless, it showed off his Anbu tattoo on his left arm. He also has bandages running up his left leg and down his right arm. On his lower back, there's a small katana that went horizontally to his right side. Judging by the kunoichis from above, the boy is very well liked. Actually, he's quite the looker.

With a nod, the battle resumes. The girl does two slow hand signs and once she finished, many tree leaves started to fall. All starts to turn pink as they floated down, looking like petals. She waited till the leaves were just right in front of her before doing the last hand sign. The leaves stop floating and in mid-air, they start to spin rapidly. She extends her right arm towards the two men and instantly, the leaves follows. Asuma jumps out of the way while Takuya makes clones to counter the leaves.

The clones get caught in the midst of the spinning leaves. The girl closes her extended hand and immediately, the leaves went around the clones and closed in on them. The leaves attach themselves onto the clones and right after, the clones were defeated. The girl draws a small circle in the air which made the leaves split into two groups, each heading towards Asuma and Takuya. The first group of leaves shot at Takuya which he had to block the blade like leaves with his kunai while Asuma however, had to dodge the tornado of leaves that . The tornado eventually got to Asuma and knocked him out.

"**Amazing."** Genma gasps. **"How is she able to have that much chakra nature? Is that even possible, Hokage-sama? Her chakra level is so high."**

The Third turns to the young man who stood beside him and smiles.

"**Through practice and hardwork."** He answered and turned back to watch the battle.

The girl releases her jutsu and sprints towards the unconscious Asuma to get his bell, but Takuya blocks her by tugging on her cloak hood as she passes. He yanks the hood hard, pulling the girl back, but she flips him over. She breaks free from his grasp and gets to Asuma to only hear grumbling sound from behind her.

"**Doton: Retsudo Tensho."** Takuya says and slams his hands onto the ground. He jumps far back onto a tree branch and the place where he placed his hands began to swallow itself. The ground starts to shake and move, swallowing everything up. A low groan comes from Asuma as the girl puts his arm over her shoulder and brings him to safety. They jump up on a tree branch out of harms way. Takuya ends the jutsu and watches as the girl hands Asuma over to the medics after taking his bell.

Once she places the bell away in the bag, she jumps back into the field out in the open. She removes her already blood soaked cloak and tosses it aside. The fabric kept sticking to her body because of the blood so it became a nuisance to her. The Genins gasped loudly as they see more blood flow down the girl's arm. Even the Third was taken aback at the size of the injury.

"_That wasn't from Kurenai's scratch was it."_ The Third lights his pipe and shakes his head. _"She probably injured herself prior to today."_

The girl gives him a nod as a reassurance that she's fine just so he won't stop the test. Knowing how stubborn she could be, he let's it continue.

"**Next round !" **He announces to show that he'll let the test continue.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter before the test end ! Reviews are appreciated !


	6. The Third Round

**The Third Round**

* * *

The last group comes down, being the largest group yet. The girl knew it would be difficult since this group had most of the advance ninjas and one of them being the Copy Ninja, Hatake, Kakashi. From observing her previous battles, the others also knew to keep their guard up and to not hold back. Kakashi also wasted no time by revealing his Sharingan once he set foot on the ground. Upon reaching the ground, those who were on his team, acted as if he was the captain. They matched every move he'd made and would ask him first before doing anything. Kakashi stands levelled with the girl and smirks.

"**Hokage-sama." **He began. **"I would like Maito, Guy for help." **

Guy who has been getting medical treatment since he's been out, turned his head and smiled brightly at his friend. The medical nin who was working on him had to step back because Guy couldn't control his excitement. Without listening to the Third's response, Guy already jumped down beside Kakashi.

"**Let's do this !' **Guy laughs, eyes burning with flames. He smirks at the girl and cracked his knuckles.

"**Guy, calm down."** Kakashi sweat drops.

"**My, dear friend. How can I? This girl might have beaten me once, but I'll definitely won't let it happen again."**

"**Don't get your hopes to high now."**

"**Oh, Kakashi, please. We just have to pay extra caution to her clones, her speed and her power. You better take her seriously."**

"**I know that. Her chakra is high off the scale."**

With that, the battle starts. The girl made no hesitation with taking out those who she thought was weak. In less than ten minutes, she eliminates half of Kakashi's men. Even though she manage to reduce her opponents by half, her shoulder injury has been restricting her movements. The blood just wouldn't stop flowing.

Kakashi and Guy was watching her from above as she took out their comrades. They didn't know if they should attack her or not as they watched. What they didn't know was that the girl they've been watching the entire time was actually a clone. The real girl was above them, watching their movements. Kakashi finally makes a move by attacking the clone head on first, leaving Guy alone and exposed. Kakashi was about to make a blow, but the clone vanishes just before he could do so which surprised him. Just as the clone vanished, he whips his head back to Guy with an alarmed look on his face.

"**GUY!"** He shouts, trying to warn him, but his warning was too late.

The girl jumps onto Guy, knocking him out of the tree. The bell on his waist slips through the girl's fingers as she lunges for him while he was still in mid air. Guy makes a safe landing beside Kakashi with his bell still intact. Kakashi sprints up the tree to confront the girl with his Chidori in his right hand. He swings his arm at her, but she ducks, making him hit the tree instead. The sound of the tree bark breaking echoed along with the sound of his Chidori. In a crouch position, the girl does a fast hand sign, too fast for the naked eye to see, but the Sharingan. She brings her right hand to her mouth and began to shoot fire balls all aiming at Kakashi. As the fire balls went at him, little did he know there were shirukens hidden in the fire. Skillfully deflecting and blocking the fireballs, Kakashi retreats back.

Guy goes for a surprise attack, but his attack fails. Since he only used taijutsu, he posed no threat to the girl. He brings his leg around to kick her, but she grabs hold of his ankle, spins on her heels and releases him, sending him flying. She follows him with a jutsu that was similar to Kakashi's Chidori. While his glowed blue, her's glowed a vibrant red. Kakashi intercepts and brings the girl down onto the ground with him. He pins her back onto the ground , held her arms down and sat on her stomach.

"**Now, now. Isn't that jutsu mine?" **He jokes.**" How did you manage to learn it?"** He leans down to her ear and says in a low voice, **"Wasn't that a bit too much power when using it at a comrade? You could of killed him." **

"**Hatake, Kakashi." **The girl bluntly says, ignoring all his questions.

"**Oh, so you talk?"**

"**Konoha's Copy Ninja."**

"**I guess that's me.." **He smiles and releases a bit of the force he had on her.

Without warning, the girl finds a way to flip him over. She escapes and leaves two clones behind. One by one, the clones take out the remaining ninjas. After a couple of minutes, only Guy and Kakashi remained. They take a break since they were low on energy and out of breath, to organize a plan.

"**Save up that eye of yours, Kakashi." **Guy waves to his friend's eye.

"**Yeah." **Kakashi brings his hand to his headband and pulled it over his eye.

"**So what do we do?"**

"**Not sure."**

"**Why don't you stay and rest and I'll go distract her."**

"**I can't let you do that, we're going together."**

"**I'm already out, you're the only one out of all of us that's still in."**

"**But..."**

"**No, buts. I know you are able to get the bell, Kakashi."**

Guy gives him a pat on the shoulder and his signature smile before leaving.

"**I hope you're right, Guy." **Kakashi sighs.

Half an hour passes and Guy was once again, succumbed to the girl's skill. The Third announces Guy's status and now, it's just one on one. Kakashi and the girl. The two straight up confronted each other with no hiding. Kakashi pulls his headband up and does the signs for his Chidori. The girl also does the same. Soon, both their Chidori's sang loudly like birds. They charge at each other with full speed, creating a cloud of dust as they ran. The pressure of the girl's Chidori worsened, causing her to drop her jutsu last minute before making contact with Kakashi's. As the dust cleared, there stood the two, both facing the opposite direction from each other. Slowly, the girl's Anbu mask cracked in half, revealing another mask that was exactly the same as Kakashi's own. The Anbu mask falls onto the ground, shattering into pieces. The audience was left speechless.

"**Did he get her?"**

"**What happened?"**

"**Who won?"**

The questions circled amongst them. Kakashi's head turn slightly to see the girl in pain, but she doesn't say anything even though there's a visible gash on her cheek from one of the lightning rays from his jutsu. Kakashi drops his jutsu in shock.

"**I know you.." **He mumbles.

The girl's visible features were her eyes. Big light brown eyes, matching with her dark brown hair that was pulled back into a long pony tail. Her side bangs framed her small face. Minus the mask, she would have look like a doll. Without a word, the girl falls head first, but to only fall into Kakashi's arms who absentmindedly caught her.

"**H-Hey, you alright?"** He asks he crouches down.

The medical nins were about to go down, but the Third stops them.

"**But Hokage-sama. She used way too much chakra ! If we don't help her, she'll die."** A female medic nin told the Third, but he just points, telling them to continue watching.

"**Oi ! Wake up." **Kakashi says, shaking the girl lightly.

Her eyes open and in an instant, she pins Kakashi onto the ground with her left arm on his chest and her right arm with her 'Chidori' raised. She sat on his chest, knees pinning his arms down. Kakashi attempts to get up, but to only be slammed back down. He looks directly into the girl's eyes and something cold runs down his spine.

"**Dead"** He whispers, commenting on her eyes.

The girl strikes Kakashi with her jutsu. Those who were watching screamed in horror as they thought the Chidori went through Kakashi, but instead, the girl strikes just beside his head onto the ground. Kakashi swallows hard and looks over at her hand that was deep into the ground.

"**A shinobi mustn't show emotions." **She recited one of the rules of the shinobi. The rule brought memories back to Kakashi as he remembers back to his childhood where he recited and used all the rules in his daily life. The tone of her voice when she said the sentence brought back unwanted memories to Kakashi, but he brushes them off quickly. The girl pulls out her hand and went down Kakashi's side to his bell. She was about to pull it off, but Naruto's outburst stopped her.

**"WHAT THE HELL. SHE'S JUST A KID. HOW CAN YOU LOSE TO HER LIKE THAT!"** He stomps on his branch which shook vigorously, causing those who were on it with him to cling on to dear life. Once the branch stopped shaking, they all had angry looks on their faces. Naruto ended up getting several smacks to the head. Most of them coming from Iruka and Sakura.

Down below, the girl lets out a small groan before dropping to Kakashi's side. In less than a second, she got back on her feet to see Kakashi gone. He took advantage of her pain to get out and put some distance between him and her.

**"You shouldn't of let your guard down."** Kakashi sighs._ "I barely made it out of there."_

Just as the girl turned to face him, he comes around and grabs her by the waist. She smirks under her mask and puts her hand over her wounded shoulder while adding pressure to it to stop the blood. Kakashi's hot breath tingled the side of her neck as he pulls her free arm back. He takes the bell of and jumps back. He gasps loudly and throws the bell away.

**"Damn."** He curses as the bell explodes off to the distance._ "How was she able to do that?"_

Just as he threw the bell away, the girl fled the scene. Searching high and low for her, Kakashi grew impatient and paranoid.

Out of nowhere, the girl appears attempting to strike him on the head, but he turns back in time to block. She disappears and reappears again.

"**Clones?"** Kakashi gritted his teeth. He had guess right. More and more clones starts ganging up on him. The real girl stayed back, leaning against a tree and watched.

"_He's not a full fledge Uchiha. He probably has a limit when it comes to using the eye." _The girl crosses her arms over her chest and sighs._ "He's almost at his limit."_

As the clones kept Kakashi busy, the girl waited for the right time to interfere. Once Kakashi starts to show signs of fatigue, she'll step in.

"**Now."** She sprints towards him who was being held by the clones.

The clones caught hold of his arms and legs. She jumps onto his back and pulls his head band down enough to cover his Sharingan, keeping him from collapsing. Then, she does a one-eighty turn on his back to his hip. She barely touches the bell before Kakashi sent her flying, but she bounced back quickly enough to engage him in a hand to hand combat. Despite being half the size of him, the girl managed to put up a fight.

Kakashi was still worn out so unknowingly, he left an opening. The girl does a spin kick to his face, making him block with both his arms. Suddenly, her clones grabs hold of him. He knocks the clone off, but it was already to late. The girl had her katana by his neck. Admitting defeat, Kakashi hands the bell over with an embarrassed laugh.

"**I lost."** He adjusts his headband. He extends his right hand out with two finger out which was known to everyone in the shinobi world as the union sign. A sign used after sparring. The girl puts his bell on her finger before touching fingers with him to finish the union sign. With the ring of the bell, the test ended.

* * *

The outcome of the test truly impressed all who watched. Especially those who've been undefeated on real battle fields. All around, everyone clapped, congratulating the girl. By now, those who were injured were fine enough to move. They only had bruises and tiny cuts on their body. The Genins were in shock to see this tiny girl defeating all these experienced higher ranking Jonins. All, but one. Naruto. He was burning with desire to fight.

**"I can take her on ! Let me fight her !**" He screams from above.

The clapping stops and all stared at him. Adjusting his newly given headband, Naruto jumps down and begins to charge at the girl with a kunai. In a matter of seconds of being in contact with her, he was down, flat on his stomach with his own kunai by his neck. Everyone began to burst into laughter at the sight of Naruto being under the girl.

**"Naruto ! You still need training!"**

**"Naruto ! Get back here !"**

**"You tried, kid."**

**"Don't go running that mouth of yours, Naruto."**

Some laughed as the girl let's go of him. Naruto flushed in embarrassment, but doesn't say anything, but brushed himself off. The Third jumps down as well with the rest following. They all lined up in their proper lines again and waited for further instructions.

**"Everyone."** The Third began. He pulls out his pipe and waved it over to the girl. **"Meet Uchiha, Yuuki."**

Upon hearing his sentence, everyone gasped at the last name. Especially Sasuke. He trembled in shock. All starts to whisper about the tragedy that took place years ago.

**"In an hour, head to the rooftop of the Hokage Residence. There, I will announce Yuuki's rank."** The Third interrupted the murmurs. He eyed those who started the whispering about the massacre before continuing. **"Dismissed."**

* * *

**A/N:** TESTING ROUNDS ARE DONE ! NOW THE STORY IS PROGRESSING !


	7. Voices

**Voices**

* * *

"**Uchiha, Yuuki.."** Sasuke watched as she left the training grounds. His heart begins to beat faster and a faster at the thought of him not being the only survivor of the Uchiha clan. He tries to follow Yuuki, but Sakura stops him half way.

"**Sasuke-kun, you alright?"** Sakura asks as she tugs him by the back of the shirt, keeping him from going to Yuuki. He turns around, roughly shakes her off and glared at her before leaving to find Yuuki. To his disappointment, he loses her in the crowd of other ninjas.

"**Damn it all." **He curses and leaves quickly. The poor boy's mind is so confused that he doesn't know what to do with Yuuki. He has too many questions for her to answer.

* * *

"**Kakashi.. who was that girl?" **Guy asks as he assists his friend with walking. The two has already arrived at the Jonin standby building to kill time. Upon walking into the room, Kotetsu was there slacking off with his jar of sugar. He looks up from his jar and eyes the two men curiously.

"**Did that Yuuki kid do this to you guys?"** He asks with his mouth full of sugar. He scoot over to let Guy drop Kakashi on the couch. A sigh of relief comes from Kakashi as he leans his head back.

"**Who is she?"** Guy asks since Kakashi wouldn't answer him. He takes a seat on the coffee table and waited for Kotetsu's reply. **"That girl was something."**

"**I've been on missions with her before."** Kakashi finally finds the strength to speak up. "She sure got me good. If she hadn't pulled my headband down, I would have been out for a week or more."

"**When?"** The two other men ask him.

"**When I went on missions with her? … It was a pretty old mission of mine. That's all I could remember." **Kakashi closes his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. **"Ah, she was a very mysterious person. She barely spoke on the mission and she was the one who accomplished it while I and a few others were badly injured."**

The two men nod at Kakashi's explanation.

"**What rank do you think she's going to be in?" **Guy asks and gets up to take a seat in a chair next to Kotetsu. **"I think she might be a special Jonin ranks. The ones on the Hokage platoon."**

"**Well, I think she might be an Anbu. She had a mask after all... What if she was an Anbu before she left the village?"** Kotetsu says as he takes another bite of his sugar. **"Have you guys seen her before she left? I wonder how she looked like back then.. and under her mask and all.."** Kotetsu's voice trails off as he looks at Kakashi when he says, 'under the mask'.

The only people in the village that wore masks are Kakashi and Yuuki. Out of everyone, they're the most three men continues to discuss about Yuuki, but little did they know, they have a long history with her.

* * *

One the other hand, not so far from where the three were, Yuuki was once again, under the Anbu's watch and control as they were ordered to take her to the hospital for treatment by the Third.

At first, Yuuki didn't follow the orders, but she soon gave in to them. They got her to the hospital where she was taken under the wing by three nurses and one doctor. Yuuki never liked hospitals, but she sucks it up. She ended up having to stay for half an hour it get her shoulder treated and other minor wounds before she could leave. The amount of time being there was pure hell for her. Those who she fought with was also at the hospital with her getting treated.

Not soon after, Kakashi and Guy shows up to also get treated. Out of the two, Kakashi was released first after spending an hour in there. He was released after the doctors replenished his energy and chakra, other minor cuts and scraps. Guy, however, had many internal injuries which required for him to stay longer.

_"It's been awhile since I've been to the hospital."_ Kakashi exits the building with a heavy heart and made his ways to the training grounds. Just right after he left, Yuuki was released and she too, also goes to the training grounds.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, Kakashi goes over to the stone and paid his respects for those who've died and to his two friends and his sensei.

With guilt spread across his face, he begins to trace the names of his friends.

"**Minato sensei, Obito, Rin.."** He whispers as each engraving went under his fingertips. In complete silence, he stares at the stone. Memories of his failures and past starts to rush in to his mind, playing back like a movie. He shakes the thoughts away and looks at Obito's name.

"_**Hey, Obito."**_ He says in his head. _**"Did you know Sasuke isn't the only survivor of your clan? There's this girl.. named Yuuki. She's quite impressive to be honest. Her skills are amazing.. Very expected for an Uchiha. I remember going on missions with her, but I never knew she was an Uchiha."**_

As Kakashi continues to stand there in silence, talking to his dead friend in his mind, a slow calm breeze blows pass him.

"**Blood." **He whispers as he catches the strong scent. He turns around to see Yuuki, walking with her head down. **"Yuuki-san ?" **He calls out.

Her head raises and nods at the sight of him. She stands beside him and without a word, she begins to trace the name of the fallen ones. Two names stood out to Kakashi causing him to gasp.

"_Namikaze, Minato.. Uchiha, Obito.."_ Kakashi stared.

"_**Save me.**_" A melodic and haunting voice echoes. Yuuki whips her head around.

"**Something wrong?"** Kakashi asks, but she doesn't reply.

"_**Save me."**_ The voice repeats, but Kakashi hears nothing. Not only was the voice in Yuuki's head, but the voice sounded strangely familiar to her.

Suddenly, the ringing that she heard prior to the test, sounded again. This time, the ringing was louder and the pitch was higher. She finches as the ringing kept going.

"**Yuuki?" **Kakashi mumbles while eyeing her cautiously. Yuuki holds her head in pain. A couple of quiet low moans escapes her mouth as she squints her eyes to help relieve the pain which ended up not doing her any good. **"You alright?"** Kakashi asks again with a startled voice, this time, his hand on her shoulder, but she shakes him off.

Soon, the voices begin to fill Yuuki's head again, but instead of pleading for her to save them, the voices said other things.

"_**She's an akuma."**_

"_**Now, she's a filthy half-breed."**_

"_**Akuma !"**_

"_**Devil child."**_

As the voices continue to say more and more harsher things, the harder Yuuki's head throbbed.

"**I-I-I'm fine." **She stutters before hastefully leaving him.

"_What in the world just happened?" _Kakashi asks himself as he stares at his hands.


End file.
